In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) that is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the standardization of CoMP (Coordinated Multi-Point) communication is in progress (see Non Patent Literature 1).
The CoMP communication is a communication mode in which an antenna group arranged in the same place is positioned as one “point” and a plurality of points coordinate with one another to perform communication with a user terminal A point group that performs communication with a user terminal by using one time-frequency resource is called a CoMP coordinating set.